Growing Apart
by LiLbIt2bLoNdE02
Summary: This is probably about 9 years from now, When David gets a girl friend will Sam get jelous...Will Mary ever settle down...what ever happened to Martin...will can Lucy handle the pressures of being a mom...Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th heaven characters

Please R&R!

Prologue:

This is a story about Sam and David when they are about 14, and in the 8th grade. Matt and Sarah finished with medical school and are currently living about a hour from Glenoak in a small town called Melrose, they have 1 child her name is Mackenzie, and she is four and start Kindergarten. Mary has left Carlos and has been on her own, she has not talked to Carlos or her son. Lucy and Kevin finally got there house back and moved out of the Camdens'. Savanna is now 12 and in the 6th grade, Lucy also had twins, chase and charity, they are 5 and just started Kindergarten this year. Ruthie and Martin FINALLY got together and they are currently engaged, Martin proposed about 3 ½ months ago and the big day is coming up soon!

Alright that is just to show you what's going on the first chapter should be coming up by tomorrow.


	2. Growing Further Apart

**Chapter one**

Sam ran into the house, looked at his mom who was standing in the kitchen preparing a snack, "Where is Ruthie? I NEED to talk to her?"

"She and Martin went down to the church for some wedding details, can I help you with what you need."

"No." She said kind of shyly

"Where is David?"

"Outside talking to Kevin, ya know I don't like it when Kevin picks us up from school in the cop car, every one always thinks we are in some kind of trouble, can't you just pick us up?" Sam wined.

"Well I could, but I was watching Mackenzie today because Matt was volunteering at the hospital and she was taking a nap and I wasn't sure what time matt was gonna get here to pick her up. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Sam said as he turned around and walked up the stairs to his room, Annie had noticed that ever since Sam moved up into the attic there was a difference, Sam and David weren't nearly as close. And with Martin still living there David and Martin have become better friends, frequently leaving Sam out. She also noticed that Sam had more of the low self esteem kind of like he was over shadowed by David, David had all the girls after him and was really into baseball and played on his middle school tem. She was really about to worry about Sam. All of a sudden she snapped out of her daze when the door opened.

"What were you in such deep thought about?" David asked as he walked in and grabbed a cookie and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Oh nothing really just thinking, so where have you been?"

"Out side talking to Beth," he said with one of his grins.

"Oh really, and who is Beth." Annie asked wondering if she had met this girl before.

"Oh you know that new family who just moved in across the street, she lives there, she's really nice and I was gonna ask Martin if he could drive us to the movies, of course Ruthie could come to if she wanted." He said starting to walk up the stairs. As soon as David disappeared Ruthie and Martin walked in the door.

"Hey mom," Ruthie said walking up and grabbing a cookie, "The toilet in the garage apartment was is acting kinda funny, do you think you could take a look at it?"  
"Sure I will, I don't know I if I will have time today, but I will try to tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Ruthie replied.

"Oh Martin," Annie said as she turned around, "I think David was looking for you and Ruthie Sam was looking for you."

"Okay" they both said in unison as they headed up the stairs to find there brothers.

Martin ran into David, "hey man what did you need?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you would give me and Beth a ride to the movies Saturday night at around 8."

"Sure thing, your folks cool with it?"

"yea."

"Okay, it's a date."

"Another date." Sam said as he walked out of his room. "Great and what am I supposed to do just sit around here."  
"Maybe if you would lighten up, a girl would actually like you. You know there is a opening on the baseball team, you should try your not that bad." David said trying to help his brother out.

"No thanks," he replied I will do my own thing.

Hey guys, thank for reading please review and tell me what you think, it's kinda boring know but it'll get better! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!


	3. Dating disaster

**Chapter 3**

Martin Yelled up the stairs, "David hurry up your gonna be late to pick Beth up!"

"I'm coming," he said walking down the stairs.

Martin looked at him and started to cough, "Gosh dude, you don't need that much cologne to get a girl, you smell!"

"Do I really" David said looking worried, "should I go change?"

"No just come on it will where off…eventually."

"Great," said David, "I am gonna smell like a cologne factory all night."

"It's okay it couldn't get any worse, now come on Ruthie is waiting in the car and it's not good to keep the drama queen waiting."

As soon as they got into the back yard Lucy walked up, as usual getting onto one of her kids. "Oh hey guys, where are ya'll going mom said she had some big dinner planned tonight and it is not fair that ya'll get to get out of it and I have to come."

Martin looked at David, "Some people never change." They both started to laugh.

"Rggggg! Not funny! Savanna, get your brother out of the bush, before he starts to cry." Lucy walked off into the house.

**Later that night at the Promenade **

"So," David said, "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know I kinda figured you would have it all figured out, which obviously you don't." She said in a snobbish voice.

"I'm really sorry I just kinda thought we could figure it out together." He said hoping he didn't upset her to badly.

"What ever, when can I go home, I'm bored and I have better things I could be doing."

"FINE." David walked off and started hunting for Martin and Ruthie, He finally found them. "This is the worst date ever can we please leave!" He looked over to see Beth standing beside him.

"I ran into one of my friends they are gonna take me home." She said with a smirk on her face. "Thanks for the…never mind." She said as she walked off. David sat down by Ruthie.

"What a snot," Ruthie said staring at Beth as she walked off, "David you could do so much better than that."

"Ruthie?..." A familiar voice said from behind the table. "Ruthie is that you?"

Ruthie turned around to see Vincent standing there, "Vincent? Hi," she said with a uncomfortable voice.

"It's great to see you," he said, "Martin?" He questioned looking a Martin in a weird way, "Ruthie, you are dating HIM!"

"We aren't dating, we are engaged, and what's it to you I haven't seen you in years."

"I knew it, all that time, I knew it, you liked her all along."

"Excuse me," David interrupted, "Can we please leave, this is pointless and will just cause more drama than we already have in our family so lets go."

**Back at the house**

"Momma!" Charity yelled from the living room.

Lucy rushed into the living room to see what was wrong, as soon as she saw everything was fine she got very annoyed, "Charity, how many times have I told you that yelling like that is not funny. Savanna why didn't you stop her, you heard her yelling."

"Because she had a very good question." Savanna replied.

"Well what is it?"

Savanna ran over to the mantle and grabbed a picture that must have been taken 10 years ago of the entire family, "Who's this?" she said pointing to Simons face.

"That's your uncle Simon."

"Who's that?" chase questioned.

"He is my brother, he is in LA He is a very big film producer and you don't remember him cause he hasn't been home in several years, no go upstairs and find Sam, he will play with you."

"We don't wanna." Chase and Charity wined.

"I do," Savanna said taking off toward the stairs.

As soon as Savanna busted into Sam's room, her eyes got very big, Sam was….

Hehe! Please read and Review and I will post the next chapter very soon.


End file.
